Imagine Me&You
by Salem Svartulv
Summary: (Re-Upload) El destino es una curiosa que disfruta jugar con los desprevenidos. Especialmente, con un orgulloso corredor de la Piston Cup, quien sabe que no cree en nada parecido a las almas gemelas o los encuentros destinados. .::NO WGP AU ::.:: Lightnesco ::.
1. Chapter 1 Click

**DIsclaimer:** Nada de Cars ni de sus personajes me pertenece, y esto se hace totalmente sin fines de lucro uwur solo para divertirme un rato

 _ **Nota: Fic re-subido**_

 _por petición de una persona especial, con esto termino de subir de nuevo los fanfic que tenía escritos para Cars uwor aunque aun deberé encargarme de hacer algunos cuantos nuevos y, en especial, terminar con esta historia uwu_

 _So... la idea de este ffic surgio de la película inglesa Imagine Me &You, tambien conocida como Rosas Rojas o, La novia de la novia uwur si no la conocen, deberían darle una oportunidad, es bastante dulce y linda uwor en fin, no quiero dar muchos spoilers ni nada, asi que solo avisaré que si bien el fic está basado en ella, habrá varias diferencias uwur y que podría decirse que esto ocurre en una especie de AU en donde el World Grand Prixx nunca ocurrio~ además claro, está humanizado uwor_

 _Y para Nia, encanto, en serio soy una pésima persona, no estoy segura desde cuando te debo la continuacion de esto y sigo sin tenerla 7w7 es como...desde tu cumpleaños? xD en fin, intentare finalmente escribirtela ahora de momento al menos la primera parte ya volvio a estar disponible_

* * *

 **Click**

El auto de color rojo brillante —, simplemente no podía haber sido de otro color—, se detuvo entre continuos flashes de las cámaras de los paparazzi, todos buscando tener la mejor primera impresión del muchacho elegantemente vestido que estaba a punto de hacer su gran entrada.

Por un momento desde el asiento trasero del vehículo, Lightning McQueen se preguntó si quizás Sally y él deberían haberse mantenido en su plan inicial, casándose en una pequeña ceremonia en la oficina del juez de Radiator Springs en vez de ceder a la insistencia de Harv para convertir la boda en un evento social a gran escala.

 _'Después de todo —. Había dicho el manager —, no todos los días se casa una superestrella de tu calibre niño. El seis veces campeón de la Piston Cup no puede tener menos que la boda del año.'_

El rubio dio algo que fue a medias un suspiro y una risa resignada. Estaba consciente de que aquellas palabras de Harv habían sido sólo para atraer a su ego, tanto como estaba consciente de que le había funcionado a la perfección. Después de todo no había perdido ese gran amor por las cámaras que le había caracterizado en su primer año como corredor y, si la boda se iba a dar de cualquier forma, no sería él quien se quejara de que estuvieran incluidas.

Abrió finalmente la puerta del auto y dio un paso fuera, poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras saludaba a los presentes y al mismo tiempo avanzaba hasta donde veía esperar a su mejor amigo y padrino de bodas en la entrada de la iglesia.

— ¡Eh, McQueen! —. Saludó Mater de inmediato, vestido para la ocasión con un elegante traje de color gris que, si debía ser honesto, quedaba tan poco con su infantil personalidad que resultaba ligeramente gracioso.

— ¿Listo para el momento de la verdad muchacho? —. Por otro lado, el estilo clásico sureño del Sheriff parecía quedarle a la perfección, cuando el hombre de poblado bigote le saludó dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— Por favor, yo nací listo —. Se jactó con su usual seguridad.

— Pero si hace apenas dos años entrabas en pánico cada vez que alguien sugería un compromiso entre tú y la señorita Sally.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, resoplando ante las palabras demasiado acertadas de su mejor amigo. Desearía por simple orgullo haber podido contradecirlo, pero había demasiadas personas en ese lugar que habrían rebatido sus argumentos con toda facilidad de intentarlo.

— Los tiempos cambian Mater —. Se limitó a decir, acomodando un poco el nudo de la corbata plateada y dorada que resultaba en el rojo oscuro de su camisa

— ¿Seguro hijo? Es bastante natural tener nervios llegado este momento.

— Bueno, quizás es porque soy un corredor experto; los nervios ya no funcionan en mí —. Insistió con una completa tranquilidad, que no admitiría que le sorprendía un poco incluso a sí mismo.

Pero después de todo, aquello debía ser otra buena señal ¿cierto? Una prueba más de que estaba listo para unirse a su mejor amiga y amor de su vida, finalmente.

— Es más, ¿deberíamos entrar de una vez? Sally ya no debe tardar en llegar.

— Ramone llamó hace un momento y dijo que las chicas y él ya estaban saliendo del hotel —. Confirmó Fillmore acercándose a ellos, resaltado en el grupo por lo casual de su vestimenta de los años 60s, e ignorando las miradas reprobatorias que Sarge le dirigía ante aquello, vestido con su uniforme militar de gala y esperándolo junto a la puerta.

— Entonces parece que es hora del show.

* * *

Fue mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el altar que Lightning se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo seriamente que Harv había estado hablando cuando mencionó que haría de su boda el evento del año. Probablemente solo conocía el nombre de menos de la mitad de los asistentes, y de entre esos sólo podía llamar amigos a unos cuantos —, principalmente, al grupo de Radiator Springs que Sally y él habían invitado en persona —. El resto eran en general desconocidos. Varios periodistas y paparazzi, y si su memoria no le fallaba, había visto a varias otras caras en el mundo de las carreras o del espectáculo.

— No puedo creer que Harv incluso haya invitado a Chick —. Mencionó negando un poco cuando vio al corredor pelinegro en una de las filas.

— Bueno, el señor Chick y tú son amigos del trabajo, ¿no es cierto? —. Comentó con su usual alegre ingenuidad el conductor de grúa.

— Algo así —. Rodó los ojos en respuesta, sabiendo que no tendría caso explicarle el tema de nuevo y, además, con un excepcional buen humor aquel día que prometía no arruinarse.

Además, estaba el hecho de que algo había distraído su atención antes de que pudiera agregar algo más.

Sin que se diera cuenta su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia el sitio el que su mirada había chocado contra un par de ojos cafés que de forma inesperada volvieron a toparse con los suyos como atraídos de forma automática. El hombre dueño de la mirada no parecía mucho mayor que él, aunque no tuvo tiempo tomar más datos suyos que el revuelto cabello castaño y el saco blanco que parecía estar vistiendo, antes de que Mater le trajera de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndole notar que se había quedado de pie a mitad del pasillo.

— ¿Pasó algo McQueen? —. Se aseguró el de ojos verdes una vez retomaron el camino, mirando con curiosidad por sobre su hombro hacia donde su mejor amigo había estado mirando.

— Para nada, sólo me impresiona la cantidad de gente que Harv metió aquí —. Comentó alzando hombros —. Y hubo un tipo que me resultó ligeramente familiar de algún lugar, un castaño de saco blanco.

Ya desde el lugar que ambos ocuparían durante la ceremonia, Mater intentó divisar al hombre que había descrito su compañero, aunque McQueen no tardó en notar que tenía tanta suerte como él en ese asunto. Había demasiadas personas congregadas como para poder dar con una sola entre el mar de cabezas.

Además, no tardó en recordarse con ayuda de la marcha nupcial que comenzó a sonar, de que había una persona muy diferente a quien debía estar dándole toda su atención en aquel momento. Si ese castaño llegaba a ser importante de alguna forma —, y la verdad, lo dudaba bastante —, ya se enteraría de ello en una mejor ocasión.

* * *

 _yyy eso es todo por ahora uwor hay mucho más por venir aun, asique mantenganse atentos, intentare no tardar demasiado con las continuaicones y eso asi que deseenme suerte_

 _y espero que en general hayan disfrutado de esto uwu como siempre gracias por leer~_


	2. Chapter 2 Una noche perfecta

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Cars/Cars 2 o ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que no lo hace la pelicula Imagine Me&You de donde la idea general de esto se basa.

 _wooooow, en serio me he tardado de mas con esta continuacion! Supongo que puedo decir que la inspiración y otras cosas no habían dado suficiente animo, pero la verdad, no tengo excusas u/u mejor tarde que nunca~?_

 ** _Dedicatoria especial:_** _Sabes que no puede ser para otra persona encanto uwo7 no era mi primera opcion para tu regalo de Navidad, pero aun asi espero que llene un poco tus expectativas uwo7 yyy como siempre suele pasar, esta recien salido del horno asi que me disculpo por posibles errores u/o_

* * *

 **Una noche perfecta**

Nunca había sido el mayor fanático del baile del mundo, la verdad era que… si debía ser totalmente sincero, aquel no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Sin embargo, Sally siempre lo había hecho más fácil. Había algo en ella que lograba relajarlo de una forma que no había conocido antes de perderse en Radiator Springs años atrás. La rubia le daba una extraña seguridad, al igual que el resto de los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo, un particular calor de hogar como nunca había sentido antes. Lightning suponía que aquello era amor.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

La voz de su ahora esposa hizo que bajara de las nubes en las que se había perdido sin darse cuenta. El corredor sacudió un poco la cabeza, dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras le hacía dar una vuelta entre sus brazos antes de volver a abrazarla.

— Sólo en lo mucho que te quiero —. Alzó hombros, obteniendo una radiante sonrisa en respuesta —. Y en lo perfecta que está resultando esta noche. Harv en verdad no escatimó en gastos para asegurarse de ello —. Agregó aun ligeramente impresionado con el nivel de cuidado que su representante había puesto en todo.

Recordaría acercarse a agradecerle… en el momento en que no estuviera pegado a alguno de sus teléfonos o hablando con lo que asumía que era algún otro posible patrocinador para él. El hombre realmente parecía no descansar nunca.

— Incluso el discurso de Mater fue mejor de lo esperado —. Señaló Sally con una ligera risa, recordando la, honestamente impresionante, cantidad de momentos embarazosos sobre su mejor amigo que el chico de la grúa había mencionado durante su discurso de padrino.

— Gracias por recordarme eso —. Se quejó por lo bajo el rubio haciendo una mueca que solo se acrecentó cuando escuchó la segunda risa de Sally —. Creo que es el momento perfecto para tomar un descanso —. Señaló luego, guiándola hacia el costado de la pista de baile.

— Vamos, no te enfades Letritas —. La abogada besó su mejilla, una sonrisa traviesa nunca abandonando su rostro —. Aunque aún pienso que es adorable cuando te pones tan infantil.

Lightning rodó los ojos, aunque le sonrió también al negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Un poco de ponche? —. Propuso con un suspiro resignado y buscando un momento para terminar de relajarse.

* * *

Generalmente, Lightning McQueen no tenía por qué preocuparse por la suerte. La suya solía ser buena desde que tenía memoria, a un nivel que quizás —, solo quizás—, lo había vuelto demasiado confiado en algunas situaciones. Aquello no hacía más que agregar sal a la herida de que su suerte parecía amar fallarle en los momentos en que se sentía más seguro de ella.

— Vamos… estúpido ponche… —. Removió de nuevo el líquido rojizo con el cucharón en su mano, sin encontrar nada más que un par de rebanadas de naranja cuando lo sacó. Un gruñido de frustración se escapó de sus labios.

— _cosa stai facendo?_

Si cualquier persona decidía alguna vez preguntarle al respecto, Lightning negaría que había dado un respingo bastante cómico cuando escuchó esa repentina frase y saberla dirigida hacia él. También negaría por completo que su cerebro no había sabido cómo reaccionar cuando, tras darse la vuelta para encarar al dueño de la voz, se había topado directamente con los mismos ojos castaños y el mismo saco perfectamente blanco que habían llamado su atención unas horas antes.

Pero no podría negar que ese mismo cerebro había tardado unos segundos más de lo usual en reconocer que el idioma en que ese castaño había hablado era italiano, uno con el que el McQueen estaba afortunadamente familiarizado.

— No estaba haciendo nada —. Se apresuró a decir, soltando el cucharón del ponche y llevando la mano a su nuca, rascándola de forma insegura.

— ¿Seguro de eso, McQueen? —. El castaño alzó una ceja con lo que parecía ser incredulidad, y un toque de burla lo suficientemente fuerte para encender el orgullo del otro.

— Completamente —. Remarcó rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos a la defensiva, antes de distraerse por un detalle —. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No creo que nos conozcamos o algo.

— No en persona _sfortunatamente_ —. Relajado, el aparente itaiano alzó los hombros —. Pero sería bastante raro de mi parte asistir a una boda y ni siquiera conocer el nombre del novio, _non pensi?_

Bien, ahora definitivamente el de rojo se sentía como un tonto, debería haber pensado en aquella obvia explicación. Cruzó los brazos con más fuerza contra su pecho y desvió la vista un momento, dirigiéndola nuevamente hacía el ponche que había sido el inicio de todos sus problemas.

— Bueno, el nombre es _Francesco Bernoulli,_ para igualar un poco el terreno —. Habló de nuevo el castaño, esperando a que su acompañante devolviera la mirada a su rostro para darle un pequeño guiño.

En alguna parte al fondo de la mente del rubio algo pareció hacer click, reconocía ese nombre de alguna parte.

— ¡Ah! Eres es piloto de fórmula 1 italiano —. Dijo cuando finalmente pudo recordar. Guido y Luigi probablemente lo habían mencionado si en realidad era italiano... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, recordaba que Sally le había hecho ver alguna de sus carreras más de una vez.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente. Desde la primera vez que lo vio correr se dió cuenta de que era bastante bueno, podía admitir aquello en voz alta...

— Veo que tengo un _ammiratore_ americano, que honor —. El más alto sonrió con orgullo, un ligero toque de arrogancia que deja a bastante clap que su línea sobre honor no era realmente en serio.

El McQueen cerró de nuevo la boca que había abierto, decidiendo de inmediato no hacerle el cumplido que había pensado y decidiendo mejor rodar los ojos con ligero hastío.

— Mi novia... Esposa. Mi esposa me hizo mirar alguna de tus carreras una vez —. Comentó con tono de desinterés, alzando los hombros de la misma forma —. Creo que no había nada mejor en la televisión así que tuvimos que sufrir durante un par de vueltas.

Contrario a la reacción que había esperado, el castaño no se notó molesto u ofendido, el brillo de sus ojos cafés era más bien entretenido, y su sonrisa se volvió un poco maliciosa cuando volvió a hablar.

— Bueno, al menos les mantuvo despiertos lo suficiente para encontrar algo mejor entonces. Cuando Francesco tiene problemas para dormir Francesco pone una carrera americana, luego de _due giri_ de la carrera de McQueen Francesco está durmiendo como un _bambino._

Intentó ignorar el calor que sintió subir por sus mejillas, y ofendido, cruzó los brazos con fuerza y rodó nuevamente los ojos, desviando la mirada hacia donde los invitados bailaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta, totalmente ajenos a su ahora incómodo encuentro. No tenía realmente ninguna razón para continuar con la conversación —, y honestamente, no era lo suficientemente amable como para inventarse una —, así que simplemente podría alejarse en ese momento y volver junto a Sally, que en ese momento presumía su anillo a Flo y las gemelas Mia&Tia.

" _!El anillo!"_

Se dió la vuelta de inmediato hacia el gran tazón de ponche, volviendo a su actividad anterior de removerlo con el cucharón esperando sentir el icónico tacto de un pequeño aro de oro... Y sin tener aún mucha suerte.

— ¿Sabes? Francesco no tiene mucha experiencia con esto de las _feste de matrimonio,_ pero que el novio se pase alrededor de una hora mezclando el ponche parece un poco raro hasta para mi.

— Bueno, Francesco mismo lo dijo —. El rubio rodó los ojos, hablando con fuerte sarcasmo y algo cansado de su tendencia a referirse a si mismo en tercera persona —. No tienes experiencia con estas cosas así que no necesito tu opinión.

Escuchó al italiano reír, y un momento después sintió como le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Lo miró de reojo, lo suficientemente fastidiado con lo profundamente entretenido que se veía como para ignorar el escalofrío que había recorrido su columna cuando sintió el contacto. Nunca le había gustado que le tocaran con tanta confianza, seguramente había sido eso.

— Anda McQueen, Francesco solo estaba jugando, pero si tienes un problema y necesitas ayuda puedes decirlo.

Apretó los labios por simple orgullo, quedándose mirando el pequeño pero insistente remolino que habia terminado por formar en la ponchera en sus intentos fallidos de recuperar lo que había perdido un rato atrás.

Miró de nuevo hacia donde Sally bailaba una animada pieza con Mater, considerando que tan buena sería la opción de acudir por ayuda a alguno de sus amigos de Radiator Springs. No tardó en suspirar pesadamente, demasiado consciente de que si los del pueblo se enteraban de su desliz nunca le dejarian olvidarlo. No tenían malas intenciones, ninguno de ellos, pero prefería evitarle ese golpe a su orgullo de ser posible.

— Estaba sirviéndole ponche a Sally y mi anillo se cayó dentro —. Admitió finalmente por lo bajo.

Una de las cejas del corredor de fórmula 1 se arqueó, y Lightning prácticamente pudo ver cómo su cerebro se decidía entre ceder a lo —, según él —, divertido del asunto o contenerse de ello.

— Bueno... —. Finalmente el castaño habló de nuevo, soltando los hombros de su acompañante y acercándose al tazón, mirándolo de forma analítica por un momento —. Parece que solo queda una cosa por hacer. _Coprimi_ McQueen.

Dicho aquello, el italiano arremangó lo mejor que pudo la manga de su saco blanco, y sin esperar a que el más bajo reaccionara metió el brazo hasta el codo en el ponche.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —. El rubio abrió los ojos grandes como platos, sujetando al otro del hombro intentando hacerlo retroceder.

— _Calma McQueen,_ sólo asegúrate que nadie intente servirse ponche mientras hago esto —. El italiano se sacudió su mano de encima y siguió con su auto asignada tarea.

— Esto es ridículo.

— ¿Más ridículo que el hecho de que se te cayera el _anello_ para empezar?

— Cierra la boca.

Volvió a escucharlo reír por lo bajo, aunque afortunadamente decidió hacerle caso y no decir nada más. El novio miró alrededor aprensivamente, dando un imperceptible suspiro aliviado al comprobar que nadie parecía prestarles atención.

— _Vittoria!_

— ¿Lo tienes? —. Lightning se giró de inmediato a su acompañante, que sostenía en alto el pequeño anillo dorado y lo extendía hacia él.

Sin dudar ni un momento el rubio también extendió la mano pra tomarlo, sólo para que el otro lo apartara de nuevo, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— Me parece que un _grazie_ es lo menos que me merezco ahora. Este es un _Brioni_ hecho a la medida —. Señaló su traje, y la forma en que el líquido rojizo había manchado irremediablemente la manga y frente del saco antes blanco.

— Me parece que eres insoportable —. Gruñó el otro, antes de que una minúscula sonrisa se abriera pasó en sus labios —. Pero supongo que debo decirlo... _Grazie._

— ¿Por qué estás agradeciendo Letritas? —. Preguntó la voz de Sally, una de sus delicadas manos enguantadas en blanco metiéndose debajo de su brazo para sujetarse a él.

— ¡Sally! ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Se alarmó el novio, dejando caer la mano donde había estado a punto de tomar el anillo recuperado.

— Bueno, cuarenta minutos para buscar un bocado de ponche parecía demasiado tiempo, así que me aseguro de que no has metido en problemas —. La rubia alzó hombros, dirigiendo su vista hacia el tercer presente y ensanchando su sonrisa en el momento en que reconoció de quien se trataba —. ¡Eres Francesco Bernoulli! ¡Soy una gran admiradora tuya!

— _Tuo sposo_ ya me mencionó algo de eso, definitivamente escogió a una chica con buen gusto —. La sonrisa del italiano volvió a tornarse arrogante, y estiró una mano para tomar la de Lightning y dejar el anillo en la palma antes de poner ambas manos en sus bolsillos —. McQueen sólo estaba mostrándome su _bello_ anillo y hablándome de su _bella_ novia, pero Francesco dejara de acapararlo ahora _siñorina_ Sally, por favor acepten mis felicitaciones y disfruten el resto de su fiesta.

Con aquella despedida, el castaño dió una fluida reverencia antes de darse vuelta, solo para mirar por sobre su hombro aenas segundos después.

— Francesco pasará una temporada más en la región por cierto. Tal vez deberíamos intentar vernos uno de estos días, en un entorno _meno accidentato_ —. Propuso con una suave sonrisa antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

— ¡Fue un placer conocerte! —. Una sonriente Sally se despidió con un gesto de la mano, antes de girarse hacia la otro corredor y preguntarle con tono cómplice —. ¿A que se refería con eso último? Y, ¿en verdad su saco estaba manchado de rojo justo ahora?

Por supuesto que detalles como aquellos no se le escaparían a la rubia, debería haberlo previsto desde el principio.

— Oh, eso... —. El ojiazul rascó su nuca un momento, antes de sonreir de forma traviesa para si y alzar los hombros con ensayada falsa inocencia —. Bueno, el muy torpe tiró uno de sus gemelos en el ponche y tuvo que meter el brazo hasta el codo para sacarlo. le prometí no mencionarlo asi que creo que agradecería que no lo mencionaras tampoco.

Aquella compensación por la mala suerte que había tenido un rato antes le parecía bastante necesaria.

* * *

 _Tengo que admitir que es bastante divertido usar algunas escenas de la pelicula original pro adaptandolas a este par de desastres xD la escena del ponche es una de mis favoritas, tan dulce y sencilla...Pero sabemos que dulce y sencillo no funciona con ellos ;D_

 _En fin, espero no estar demasiado oxidada con esto, ha pasado tiempo desde que escribia y mas aun con esta pareja, pero la época simplemente lo ameritaba ;) felices fiestas a todos!_


End file.
